Many mid-scale to large-scale computer processing systems contain a type of control processor, and one or multiple virtual processors able to provide virtual computer processing systems under multiple operating systems. Hardware failure detection and termination mechanisms may be built into the processors, microcode (i.e., firmware) and operating systems. A system-wide hardware level termination (e.g., from a physical hardware failure or a logic design problem) can be caused by hardware, microcode, firmware or software-based code stream, event or task. Failure data can be collected and stored, and can be forwarded back to the provider of the processor for analysis and recovery actions.